Where's Skipper
by AAAAAAAA123
Summary: Skipper's past catches up with him forcing him to leave the zoo. The only thing he leaves behind is a note. Now, the Penguins must go after him and bring him back.
1. Chapter 1

Where's Skipper?

It was the middle of the night and Skipper was sneaking out of the HQ. He needed to get out of there and fast. Skipper looked at his men sleeping soundly in their bunks. He would miss all of them, but he would miss Private the most. Private was like a son to him, he wouldn't know how to tell him what was happening. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"_No tears". _Skipper thought to himself. _"It's already hard as it is."_

More tears started to run down his face. Skipper quickly ran out of the HQ. He hopped over the fence protecting their habitat. He glanced over at King Julien's habitat. It brought a smile to his face. He reminisced about their adventures. The zoo use to be so boring before Julien came. Julien annoyed Skipper sometimes but overall he did enjoy Julien being at the zoo. Skipper then glanced over to Marlene's habitat. His previous smile suddenly faded away. Skipper was at a loss of words. He loved Marlene, but could never admit it to anyone. Tears started to form again, he let them fall. Skipper didn't want to leave the zoo but he had no choice. Everyone he loved was in danger if he didn't. Skipper looked around then walked over to Marlene's habitat. Inside, he found her sleeping. Marlene didn't snore anymore ever since she thought it was what was causing her to be wake up in the middle of the night. Skipper leaned down and kissed her head. She stirred in her sleep a little which made Skipper back away. Deciding not to take any chances he quickly left the habitat, and the zoo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Private woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Strange, Skipper didn't wake us up like he usually does." Private said quietly to himself.

He hopped out of his bunk cheerful as usual. Private was always loving and carefree. He went outside to see if Skipper had set up some sort of training. There was no sign of him.

"Where's Skipper?" Private asked himself.

Private went back inside sat down. It was strange for Skipper not to be around. Just then, he noticed a note lying on the table. He waddled over to it and picked it up. He burst into tears after reading it. Kowalski and Rico sprang out of their bunks. They ran over to Private

"Private? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kowalski asked.

"He left." Private said in between sobs. "Skipper left."


	2. Chapter 2

Private sat in the HQ crying. Kowalski and Rico decided that he needed time to himself. They were upset about the situation too but not as much as Private. Private was young and couldn't deal with a loss like this.

"It's not like he's dead or anything." Private cried to himself. "He's out there somewhere."

Rico and Kowalski were outside. They could hear Private's cries inside the HQ. They felt so sorry for Private. They didn't know how to comfort him. They looked at each other with sad faces.

"I wish there was something we could do."Kowalski said to Rico

Rico nodded then frowned. Rico agreed with Kowalski, but there wasn't anything they could do. Rico started to feel tears form in his eyes for his lost leader. None of them knew why Skipper would just leave them like that. Skipper was always loyal to them; he wouldn't just leave them for no good reason. Kowalski thought about the note.

"_Why couldn't he have just told us he was leaving? Then again, it must've been a very tough thing to do." _Kowalski thought.

Rico and Kowalski then noticed that Private had stopped crying. They went inside the HQ. Inside they noticed Private sitting on the ground.

"I have no more tears to shed." Private said firmly.

Kowalski and Rico just looked at each other. Private's emotion was totally different.

"I have to find Skipper. I know where he is." Private said and stood up.

"Private," Kowalski said, "Don't be ridiculous, none of us know where Skipper is."

Private knew Kowalski was wrong. He had a secret that he couldn't tell him. He knew exactly where Skipper was and what he why he left. Private just couldn't tell them, they wouldn't believe him. The crying was just a distraction to Kowalski and Rico so he could figure out where Skipper was. Private was going to find Skipper even if it killed him. Private then realized that they were the only people who knew Skipper was gone. No one else in the zoo knew.

"Kowalski," Private said, "I just realized that no one but us knows that Skipper is gone."

Kowalski thought, "You're right…" Kowalski said with a bad feeling in his guy.

"Guess we should break the news to the others right?" Private said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kowalski nodded, "I assume so."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry for making it short. I'm doing like four things. Most important is watching Lost. Yes, I put Lost ahead of my writing. I thought this would be a good place to stop. I'll continue to write more depending on the feedback. I don't care if you flame, that's just positive in my mind.


End file.
